Orquídea
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Para seguir em frente, Ayumu precisa deixar certas coisas para trás. [Ayu x Hiyo][One Shot][Baseado nos volumes 10 e 11 do mangá]


**Disclaimer: **Spiral e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Para seguir em frente, Ayumu precisa deixar certas coisas para trás. (Ayu x Hiyo) (Baseado nos volumes 10 e 11 do mangá)

**

* * *

**

**Orquídea**

**

* * *

**

_Já passava da meia noite quando os primeiros flocos começaram a cair._

_Lentamente, à brisa quase inexistente, eles desciam em espirais; um por um, amontoavam-se sobre galhos de árvores, sobre bancos, pedras, poças d'água, sobre o chão._

_Com precisão milimétrica, escolhiam um lugar para pousar; e antes que tivessem tempo de derreter, eram sobrepostos por outros._

_Floco sobre floco, a paisagem cobria-se de branco._

-----

Naquela manhã, quando o sol ainda encontrava-se baixo no horizonte, o parque estava quase vazio. Era compreensível que a maior parte das pessoas, às 6h da manhã de um domingo, ainda mais no primeiro dia de neve daquele inverno, escolhesse ficar na cama, dormindo. Sim, elas provavelmente acordariam por volta das 9h e se reuniriam ao redor de uma lareira ou um kotatsu, com canecas de chocolate quente nas mãos.

Hiyono, no entanto, assim como as pouquíssimas outras pessoas no parque, escolhera o incomum. Não porque não tivesse um kotatsu em casa, não porque não tivesse uma família com a qual reunir-se; mas porque a neve a fascinava, desde que podia lembrar-se.

Em qualquer estação, adorava sentar-se ali, sozinha, num banco próximo ao lago que ficava no centro do parque. Mas o inverno era especialmente poético. Era incrível como o inverno conseguia ser tão melancólico e nostálgico como o outono, animar as pessoas tanto quanto o verão e possuir, ao mesmo tempo, a calmaria e beleza da primavera.

E, para Hiyono, a neve era a causa. A neve, única do inverno.

Por isso, ela não se importava em acordar às 6h da manhã de um domingo para sentar ali e apreciar a neve. Seus olhos moviam-se preguiçosos para todos os lados, apreendendo toda aquela branca beleza em sua totalidade; seus lábios sorriam, inconscientemente; o frio não a incomodava.

Em algum momento, no entanto, enquanto deixava sua mente vagar, alguma coisa havia mudado. De súbito, ela percebeu que algo a incomodava. Sentou-se com as costas retas, uma expressão intrigada no rosto; o sorriso sumira.

Agora, estava inquieta; perdera a chance de ficar em paz de novo.

-----

Ayumu caminhava devagar, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Mal olhava para o caminho à sua frente; sua mente estava ocupada demais. Não dormira muito bem naquela noite. Claro, Madoka diria, ele ficara vagando pelo hospital o dia inteiro quando deveria estar repousando. Ayumu, porém, sabia qual era o problema.

A luta contra Kanone havia terminado; agora, todos estavam recuperando-se e aguardando o que viria a seguir. E ele tinha que tomar uma decisão. Pensou que seria fácil; e, no entanto, ficara vagando pelo hospital no dia anterior procurando as palavras certas, procurando coragem.

Cortar Hiyono de sua vida era mais difícil do que ele pensava.

A trilha terminou abruptamente e Ayumu parou, à sombra de uma árvore. Chegara ao centro do parque, onde ficava o lago. Recostou-se na árvore e relaxou um pouco; adorava o frio do inverno. A neve o fascinava, adorava o contato contra sua pele.

Por isso acordara anormalmente cedo aquele dia e, quando vira a neve, a primeira do inverno, pela janela, não pensou duas vezes: saiu do hospital e caminhou até o parque; aquele lugar, coberto de neve, exalava um ar diferente, mágico.

Seus olhos vagavam, observando preguiçosos os pequenos cristais de gelo na superfície do lago.

Sem querer, levantou os olhos para a margem oposta do lago, e reparou em Hiyono, sentada em um banco, ao mesmo tempo em que ela endireitava o corpo, parecendo alerta.

Instintivamente, Ayumu deu um passo para trás; será que ela o tinha visto? Não, seus olhos passaram direto por ele, enquanto ela parecia procurar alguma coisa. Suspirou, frustrado. Estava agindo como um idiota. Talvez devesse aproveitar que ela também estava ali e comunicá-la sua decisão; quanto antes, melhor.

Ajeitou sua muleta e recuou um pouco na trilha que o levara ali; daria a volta pelas árvores e a surpreenderia por trás. Não queria dar tempo para ela avistá-lo e começar a falar sem parar, sobre como deveria estar no hospital, e outras coisas.

Numa velocidade reduzida, Ayumu finalmente aproximou-se. Ela voltara a relaxar no banco, e não percebera sua presença até que ele estivesse a quase um metro de distância.

Como sempre, ele previra corretamente sua reação.

-----

Hiyono vasculhou todo o lugar, e não encontrou nada de diferente. Era paranóia sua, com certeza. Mas também, ela pensou, uma pessoa não passava pelo que ela passou sem adquirir certas cicatrizes – físicas e psicológicas.

Suspirou e recostou-se no banco, e percebeu de súbito uma presença ao seu lado. Virou-se de imediato e assustou-se a ponto de quase cair do banco quando viu Ayumu parado ao seu lado, apoiado numa muleta.

- Narumi-san! – ele parecia divertido com sua reação. – O que está fazendo aqui? – ela afastou-se para o lado, dando espaço para Ayumu sentar-se. – Você deveria estar no hospital ainda!

- É, eu sei. Mas eu já estava entediado naquele lugar.

Hiyono tinha uma expressão irritada, mas por dentro sorria. Era bem típico dele.

- Assim não vai se recuperar nunca, e não vai mais poder cozinhar para mim!

Ayumu permaneceu calado por alguns instantes, olhando para o céu, onde densas nuvens cobriam o sol. Hiyono o observava; ele parecia pensativo demais, preocupado talvez. Ela pensou em falar algo; refreou-se. Não reconhecia inteiramente a expressão no rosto de Ayumu. Era algo novo, uma seriedade diferente.

- Tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer. – ele abaixou a cabeça, sem olhar diretamente para Hiyono. Por um momento, pareceu que ia continuar, mas calou-se novamente.

Ela fixou seu olhar em algum ponto indefinido à sua frente, esperando.

No dia anterior, quando Ayumu pedira para ela retirar-se do quarto, Hiyono sabia perfeitamente o que ele pretendia conversar com Madoka. Ela já havia percebido que Ayumu era apaixonado por sua cunhada, e já se resignara a amar e não ser amada. E agora, Hiyono tinha quase certeza que, por algum motivo, ele queria conversar sobre isso.

- Você se lembra que ontem eu pedi para conversar a sós com a Madoka, não lembra? – Ayumu olhou para ela.

- Sim. – ela estava certa. Ele queria conversar sobre isso.

- Bom, - ele suspirou. – o que eu queria falar com ela não é relevante. O importante é o que veio depois.

- Ah. – foi só o que Hiyono conseguiu dizer, surpresa. Então ele _não _queria falar sobre ele e a Madoka. O que poderia ser então?

Ayumu desviou o olhar e não disse mais nada; parecia procurar as palavras, certas ou erradas.

- E o que veio depois? – ela acrescentou, mal agüentando o silêncio de Ayumu.

- Rutherford. Ele e Kirie apareceram para conversar. Sobre... – fez uma pausa. – as Blade Children. Sobre Kiyotaka. Sobre o meu papel nisso tudo. Eles contaram toda a história, desde o começo. – ele virou-se para Hiyono. – Suponho que você queira saber também, não é?

- Claro que sim!

- Esse é o problema, Hiyono.

Às palavras de Ayumu, sentiu-se gelada e levemente enjoada; quantas vezes ele a chamara pelo nome? Se pudesse contar uma, seria muito. Hiyono queria fugir naquele exato momento, para não ter que ouvir o que Ayumu tinha a dizer. Não precisava nem de um mau pressentimento. A verdadeira intenção de Ayumu já estava bem clara. Mas ela ficou; seu corpo inteiro parecia congelado.

- Você tem sido uma ajuda valiosa para mim, apesar de tudo. E eu acabei deixando você se envolver demais com meus problemas; pior, acabei ficando dependente de sua ajuda. A partir de agora, terei que enfrentar os problemas sem a ajuda de ninguém. Não posso mais depender de você.

Hiyono baixou a cabeça, sufocada pelas próprias batidas do coração. De certa forma, já imaginara que aquele dia poderia chegar, mas ainda assim, sentia certa vontade de chorar. Como...? Como Ayumu tinha o poder de fazê-la sentir-se assim?

- Não quero mais que participe disso tudo, você já se envolveu mais do que devia. E nós-

Ayumu sentiu sua voz falhar. Droga. Não podia perder o controle naquele momento.

- Não devemos mais nos encontrar. – Ayumu não ousava olhar para ela. Aquilo estava sendo muito mais difícil do que imaginara.

Hiyono suprimiu sua vontade de chorar, acalmou o coração. Levantou os olhos e sorriu levemente. Dolorosamente.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? Não podemos nos ver no colégio e agir casualmente, como dois colegas?

Ayumu forçou-se a encará-la.

- Não, eu não consigo ser tão trivial. – Hiyono desviou o olhar. Trivial? Era isso que pensava dela? – Não precisa se preocupar em me evitar na escola, - ele acrescentou, levantando-se. – eu não cruzarei seu caminho.

Ele começou a afastar-se, sem olhar para ela, sentindo-se aliviado e inseguro. Como teria a certeza de que tomara a decisão certa?

- Narumi-san! – Hiyono o chamou, antes que tivesse caminhado muito.

Ele parou de imediato e virou-se.

Ela o alcançou, mas permaneceu a alguns passos de distância.

- Quando tudo isso acabar, se você estiver vivo, prometa que vai me procurar? Nem que seja somente uma vez?

Ayumu olhava para ela, seriamente. Hiyono insistiu:

- Você me prometeu um desejo. Aqui está. Quero que me procure, nem que seja somente para dizer que está vivo. Promete? – Hiyono esperou ansiosa pela resposta.

Ayumu sorriu levemente.

- Eu te prometi que você poderia pedir o que quisesse, dentro do que eu pudesse fazer. E eu vou cumprir essa promessa.

Novamente, Ayumu virou-se e foi embora; Hiyono não conseguia afastar a sensação de que talvez aquela fosse a última vez que o veria. E ela não tinha idéia do que estava para acontecer dali para frente.

Forçou-se um sorriso. Tinha que acreditar que Ayumu voltaria; era o único jeito de passar pelos dias.

Hiyono seguiu na direção oposta. Não podia ficar ali o dia inteiro; não podia deixar de viver. Mesmo que viver significasse esperar diariamente, ansiosamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Nossa, como essa fic demorou para ficar pronta! XD 

Foi difícil tentar fazer esses dois sérios (bom, o Ayumu nem tanto), mesmo eles estando um pouco mais sérios nos últimos volumes do mangá. A Hiyono é simplesmente difícil, ela é tão diferente de mim ;-;

Título quase completamente aleatório, porque não consegui achar nenhum título bom; sabia que deveria ter pensado nisso desde o começo u-u

Acho que preciso melhorar o final, mas espero que gostem \o/

E obrigada à Naru por me salvar do meu Word rebelde :D

Beijos,

Delamort.


End file.
